


Intertwine

by ScarletSky153



Series: The Story of Volleyball and Basketball Idiots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up Together, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Potentially OOC, Protective Aomine Daiki, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rare Pairings, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: Soulmate AU:In a world where anything you write on your skin will appear on your soulmate’s skin, Tobio and Daiki are two of fortunate people able to write to their soulmate since they were children. Distance between Tokyo and Miyagi didn’t matter when they can communicate anytime and anywhere; they learn to grow up and falling in love together.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kageyama Tobio, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Story of Volleyball and Basketball Idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979698
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	1. the first drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _bold italics_** is Aomine Daiki, while **bold** is Kageyama Tobio.
> 
> If you’re confused by the length of their conversations, they usually start from their left shoulder and down to left fingers, before moving into left thigh and down to the toe, before moving into right ankle and up to right knee. Yes, they love to doodle and write on their whole skin before painstakingly erasing all the ink and start again.

“Daiki, you can’t draw on your arms! Do it on paper!”

“But mama, not mine!”

Aomine Manami, mother of one Aomine Daiki, watch her only son in perplexion. There’s a logical explanation to _that,_ but Daiki is only five so it’s impossible… right? Only about 2% of Japan’s population found _theirs_ on age below six.

Nearly an hour later, Manami decided that _yes,_ those drawings are from Daiki’s soulmate.

“Mama?”

“That was from your soulmate, Dai-chan,” Manami told her son, smiling a little. His son already found his soulmate! It’s strange… yet comforting because at least someone will always be there for her only child.

“Soul…mate?”

“Yes!”

Daiki listen with wide eyes when his mama explain what _soulmate_ is. Someone to write to everyday! A new friend even before he enter elementary school!

“When your soulmate draw or write something, don’t forget to reply, ok Dai-chan?”

Daiki gasped. He forgot to reply the drawings!

“Mama I want pencil please!”

* * *

> **_to-chan how old are you?_ **
> 
> **_im seven_ **
> 
> **im six!**
> 
> **_mom said i need to be good for you_ **
> 
> **_cause your younger!_ **
> 
> **_gonna be the best soulmate for to-chan!_ **
> 
> **me too!**
> 
> **gonna love dai so much**
> 
> **more than volleyball!**
> 
> **_to-chan what is volleyball?_ **
> 
> **volleyball is my favorite ever!**
> 
> **Its fun!!**

* * *

> **_to-chan, to-chan lets play_ **
> 
> **_im bored_ **
> 
> **play what?**
> 
> **_i ask question, u answer_ **
> 
> **why?**
> 
> **_im boreeeeed_ **
> 
> **_and i wanna know about u_ **
> 
> **…ok**
> 
> **no grown up words!**
> 
> **_ok!_ **
> 
> **_to-chan where do u live_ **
> 
> **im going to ask neechan**
> 
> **she said mi-ya-gi**
> 
> **_miyagi! im in Tokyo!_ **
> 
> **_mama said it’s so faaaaaar_ **
> 
> **neechan says too!**
> 
> **_i wanna meet to-chan!_ **
> 
> **me too…**

* * *

Tobio has been writing to Daiki on his skin for as long as he remembered. Miwa said it all started when he’s four, around the time he first went to a volleyball court with their grandpa. Tobio thinks she’s right. After all, there’s two constant on Tobio’s life: Daiki, and volleyball.

Kazuyo-san, their grandpa, still has the picture of their first writing –or drawing, in their case. Tobio doodled a ball and a net. Half an hour later, Daiki answered with a smiley face and a simple ‘hello’. Since then, they always talk to each other through their skin. The first two years, most of their interactions were through drawings and few simple words. But for Tobio, it was enough because as long as he can still interact with Daiki, he’s happy.

Tobio was six when he found out that Daiki is a year older than him and live in Tokyo. Daiki was seven when he found out that Tobio live only with his older sister and grandfather. Tobio was seven when Daiki first told him about a basketball court near his house and some college students tried to teach him street basketball. Daiki was nine when Tobio told him about his first tournament. Tobio was eleven when Daiki wrote a line of exclamation point on his arm to gain his attention and said that he was accepted as first string on Teiko’s basketball team. Daiki was fourteen, near fifteen when Tobio wrote a simple line that gave him a heart attack and beg his parent to drive him to Miyagi as soon as possible.

Tobio first meet Daiki when he was mourning the loss of his grandpa. It’s far from their ideal ‘first meet’, but Daiki can finally hug his soulmate and for him, it’s the absolute best.

(The fact that Tobio is cute and tiny at thirteen, going fourteen and can be perfectly tucked under Daiki’s chin is not worth mentioning… if he didn’t want to be kicked in the shin by Tobio.)

* * *

> **_to-chan!!!!!_ **
> 
> **_some older teen teach me how to play basketball yesterday!!_ **
> 
> **_its fun!!!_ **
> 
> **hi dai!**
> 
> **what is basketball?**
> 
> **_YOU DON’T KNOW BASKETBALL???_ **
> 
> **_let me tell you…_ **
> 
> **kidding**
> 
> **but pls, tell me!**

* * *

> **dai!!!**
> 
> **i won!!!**
> 
> **i can play again tomorrow!**
> 
> **_whoaaaaaaaa_ **
> 
> **_to-chan ur amazing!!_ **
> 
> **_> :D!!!!!!!!_ **
> 
> **_want to see u play so bad ):_ **
> 
> **someday, ok?**
> 
> **thanks, dai**

* * *

Momoi Satsuki, neighbor of one Aomine Daiki, stare at her best friend in annoyance. They may become friends only because of close proximity and their mothers’ insistence, but she honestly enjoy hanging out with the blue haired boy. At least, as long as he isn’t busy writing on his skin.

Satsuki huffed. “Dai-chan, stop ignoring me!” Honestly, they hang out because they need to study together! Final exam is getting near and Satsuki wants to be as prepared as possible. This year, she’ll be one of top students!

Daiki said she’s too ambitious for an eight year old, but Daiki also got 55 on his latest math quiz so he can’t protest much.

Daiki glare at his best friend. “Satsuki, I see you nearly every day. Let me speak with To-chan!”

The pink haired girl growl back at him. “But you need to do your homework!”

“Ugh, I hate math. Can I copy yours instead?”

“NO!”

“Fine! One more message then I’m done!”

“Good! Also, tell Tobio-kun to do his own homework too!”

“Ugh Satsuki, what are you, our mom?!”

* * *

> **_to-chan today is my first day at middle school_ **
> 
> **i know dai**
> 
> **_when’s yours????_ **
> 
> **next week**
> 
> **_ugh lucky_ **
> 
> **will you join their basketball club?**
> 
> **_definitely!_ **
> 
> **good luck, dai**
> 
> **wish you can be regular soon**
> 
> **_just see, when I join regular u have to come and see me!_ **
> 
> **ok**

* * *

> **dai!! how are you today??**
> 
> **dai?**
> 
> **_sorry to-chan!!_ **
> 
> **_did some extra practice today_ **
> 
> **_i meet someone interesting!!_ **
> 
> **_he love basketball as much as I do!!!_ **
> 
> **_and he’s like a GHOST_ **
> 
> **you did extra practice?? lucky ):**
> 
> **_u did one at home w kazuyo-san, to-chan_ **
> 
> **true**
> 
> **but tell me more about this… ghost?????**
> 
> **are you ok???**
> 
> **_he’s actually a firstie too to-chan_ **
> 
> **_so he can vanish…_ **

* * *

Daiki was in the middle of an extra training with Tetsu, the so-called ghost of Gym 3, when the smaller blue-haired boy stop his dribble to stare at Daiki’s arm. Daiki frowned.

“Tetsu?”

“I didn’t know you have a soulmate, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki immediately drop the ball to stare at his left upper arm, noticing the familiar’s handwriting of his soulmate. He smile a bit, oblivious to the other occupants on the gym aka the other first string watching this exchange with interest, especially because even after nearly a year they didn’t realize one of their own already have a soulmate.

“Yeah! His name is Tobio and he lives in Miyagi so we never met before.”

Tetsu tilt his head in confusion, even though his face is flat as usual. Daiki proud with his ability to read his new friend easily.

“Ah, I see. Did he play basketball, too?”

Daiki snorted.

“No way, To-chan love volleyball too much to play other sport.”

Tetsu nod, before hesitantly ask, “Aomine-kun, do you want to stop for a while and answer your soulmate?”

Daiki shakes his head. “Nah, he knows I always practice late. He just want to draw things.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure! So now let’s play again, Tetsu. You need to improve your stamina for next year!”

* * *

> **dai**
> 
> **_to-chan?_ **
> 
> **im scared**
> 
> **_why?_ **
> 
> **_oh yeah today ur first day at kitagawa_ **
> 
> **_u can do it!!_ **
> 
> **_show them how amazing u r_ **
> 
> **thanks, dai**
> 
> **write to u soon (:**
> 
> **_> :)!!_ **

* * *

> **dai there’s amazing setter here!**
> 
> **his name is oikawa tooru**
> 
> **i want to ask him to teach me his jump serve!**
> 
> **_oooooh, did to-chan has a crush?_ **
> 
> **what? no?**
> 
> **i only admire his skill, dai**
> 
> **he’s an amazing player**
> 
> **_hmm_ **
> 
> **_really? ):_ **
> 
> **really, really**
> 
> **you’re so silly**
> 
> **_aa, true_ **
> 
> **what are you doing now?**
> 
> **_homework ):_ **
> 
> **_help_ **
> 
> **dai you know im more hopeless than you**
> 
> **and im younger!**
> 
> **_nah, ur amazing_ **
> 
> **you cant say things like that!!**
> 
> **_why? ur my soulmate_ **

* * *

“Hoo, did you play around during practice, Tobio-chan? How unlikely of you~”

Tobio blinked at Oikawa in confusion. He didn’t ‘play around’… or maybe he did?

“What do you mean by playing around, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa just snorted. “You shouldn’t write anything on your skin during practice, Tobio-chan~ Were you that desperate to have a soulmate you try to write to them anytime in hope for a reply? I know you’re at _that_ age, but it’s still practice time, you know?!”

Tobio hesitant for a bit before answering, “But I didn’t even bring a pen to the gym, Oikawa-san. Those writings are from Dai.”

Oikawa went quiet for a while, Tobio still look at his _senpai_ in confusion.

“You mean… YOU ALREADY HAVE A SOULMATE?! THIS YOUNG???!!!”

Tobio flinched at Oikawa’s loud exclamation, making nearly all of their teammates’ attention to them.

“Y-yes?”

Oikawa took a menacing step forward before being hit in the head by Iwaizumi. Tobio finally relax a bit.

“OW Iwa-chan! Don’t hit me!”

“Then don’t disturb Kageyama, you idiot!”

“B-but Iwa-chan! How can Tobio-chan already has a soulmate?!”

“It’s none of your business, Trashykawa! Go back to practice!”

Oikawa pout before giving Tobio a glare. Tobio just stare at his _senpai_ in confusion before decidedly ignore it.

Oikawa might be an amazing setter, but he’s still weird.

Still, at the end of the practice, Tobio hesitantly come over to Iwaizumi. “Em, Iwaizumi-san, can I ask you something?”

Iwaizumi watches his _kouhai_ for a little bit before nod. “What’s up, Kageyama?”

“Um, what was Oikawa-san mean by ‘ _this young’_?”

The question seems to startle Iwaizumi. “Kageyama—“ he starts, before pausing. After a few seconds, he tries again, “Kageyama, it’s rare for someone your age to already have a soulmate.”

Tobio can’t believe it. Rare? He thought everyone can write to their soulmate immediately. But apparently… not?

“I… didn’t know.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Iwaizumi gives his _kouhai_ a small smile. “It may be rare, but you should be thankful to already have someone. How long?”

“Since I was four.”

“Nearly ten years, then. You’re one of the lucky ones, Kageyama.”

Tobio look at his arms where Daiki seems to send a barrage of message about his tournament, and smile.

Miwa-nee might be in Tokyo for college. Their parents might be somewhere he never bothered to find out because they rarely call home to inform him. He might only have Kazuyo-san at their big house.

But.

Daiki will always be there for him.

“Oh yeah, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi look at him with… curiosity that dose with something that Tobio cannot read. Tobio titled his head. “You stop pestering Oikawa to teach you jump serve. Can I ask you why? Is that because of… that night?”

Tobio blink with confusion. Well… not really, no. But it’s good that he stop asking Oikawa, right?

“Err… Dai said that if someone being asked repeatedly, they will get frustrated and annoyed. So because Oikawa-san always says ‘no’, I stop asking him because I don’t want him to be more annoyed by me,” Tobio answered truthfully. Also, Daiki told him to be mindful toward others’ mood after Tobio told him how Oikawa got really mad at him during one of their extra practice. After cursing to hell and back about how he ‘ _will sock that stupid senpai who didn’t want to help To-chan at all’_. “Besides, Oikawa-san already apologize even though I didn’t really understand why, I’m the one who ask him at the wrong time.”

“He also lost his temper on a _kouhai,_ ” Iwaizumi pointed out, “but… well, Oikawa just very frustrated that day. I hope _that_ wouldn’t happened again.”

Tobio nodded, before excusing himself to train some more.

* * *

The first time Daiki tried to talk about his dilemma is, of course, to his soulmate. Tobio and he may play different sports, but they both love it so much. Basketball and volleyball, for them, are fun. When he starts to doubt, to questioning himself, he consult to Tobio. His darling soulmate encourage him to still play, to keep practicing, and to have fun.

But how can he have fun when he feels that no one able to keep up with him?

The second time he brought this up, or tried to, is to Kuroko. But he barely able to say anything before he chickened out. How can he complain about being _too_ strong? It means he can play, win, and play more, right?

The third time he brought this up, again to Tobio, Kazuyo-san took over the phone. They had a long, deep conversation about his dilemma and plight. Kazuyo-san, as a former athlete and a coach, understood some.

“ _If you get really, really good, you'll get to play lots more games_ ,” Kazuyo-san told him at the end of their phone call. “ _The best players get to play lots and lots of volleyball and basketball. If you get really good... somebody who's even better will come along and find you. This year, next year, in high school, in college. The world is big, Daiki-kun."_

Daiki still hesitant. Kazuyo-san seems to understand.

“ _If you need to take a break from basketball, its okay, Daiki-kun. Your mental health is important too.”_ Kazuyo-san’s voice soothe him. “ _You can skip training if it becomes too much for you. But don’t overdo it. Your body is still growing, so you need the exercise, especially when you still play. If you skip practice too much, you can injure yourself on a match.”_

“Ok, Kazuyo-san,” Daiki whispered. On his left arm, he can see Tobio’s newest doodle, a series of smile and hearts and two different yet similar balls.

_“Also, tell someone about it. Your best friend, if you can’t tell your coach. Or your captain. If you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to call us.”_

“Thanks, Kazuyo-san,” Daiki sighed before the phone being hand back to Tobio. They talk a little bit more before they end the call.

Daiki feels a little lighter. He can do it.

The next day, Daiki didn’t come to practice. He didn’t tell anyone why. He just skip, watch some professional matches and doodle on his body.

The next time he came to practice, he got reprimanded a few times, but he bear it.

He avoided Tetsu’s searching gaze.

The fourth time is after some practice games. He and Tetsu walk home, eating popsicles as usual. He finally opened his mouth, and talk.

“You see, that’s why I skip practice, Tetsu,” Daiki walk a few steps in front of his best friend. “I’m afraid that it will become boring. That basketball will not be fun anymore. I know, I _know_ that we still have years of playing. But for right now… maybe it’s for the best, me skipping some practice.”

Tetsu stay silent besides him. Daiki continue to talk.

“It’s not all the time, just maybe… not every day I’m going to practice.”

Daiki stops walking and turn around, meeting Tetsu’s blue eyes. “I just don’t want basketball to become boring, Tetsu.”

Tetsu titled his head, his gaze searching for _something_ on his face before he nodded. “For my part, it takes everything I’ve got just to be able to keep up with everyone. So I can’t honestly say I understand what you’re going through, Aomine-kun.”

Tetsu sigh, but still didn’t break their eye contact. “However, no matter how unevenly matched we may be, if I was your opponent, I would never want you to take it easy on me or not do your best.”

Daiki gulped.

“I also think Kazuyo-san is right. At any rate, someone stronger than Aomine-kun will appear soon enough. Also,” Tetsu continued, finally walk a few steps to his side. Daiki turn around and they start to walk again. “I… begrudgingly approve of Kazuyo-san’s suggestion. But I won’t cover for you, Aomine-kun, so you may do any punishment given by Akashi-kun if you skip practice again.”

Daiki laugh. “That’s fine for me.”

In the end, Daiki only skip two more practices before their Interschool Tournament.

* * *

> **_to-chan!!_ **
> 
> **_tomorrow I’ll play against old rival_ **
> 
> **_he’s strong but we’ll win!!_ **
> 
> **good luck, dai!**
> 
> **tell me the result immedietly, ok?**
> 
> **_yosh!_ **

* * *

> **_Tobio_ **
> 
> **dai?**
> 
> **dai whats wrong?**
> 
> **_can I call?_ **
> 
> **of course, dai**

* * *

_RIIIIING_

Tobio hastily walk closer to his landline telephone. They only start to exchange number earlier this year, when Miwa-nee moved to Tokyo. Kazuyo and Manami-san, Daiki’s mother, allowed them to talk through the telephone once a week for about three to four hours, so they did it every Sunday evening to recount their week. It makes them rarely talk about their days in depth through their skin, but accumulate their stories and then told the others on Sunday.

But when one of them have a really bad day, they would call the others immediately. Fortunately, Kazuyo-san and Manami-san always understanding about these calls.

“Daiki?” Tobio whispered to the receiver, even though he didn’t have to. After all, he’s all alone on his huge home, Kazuyo-san still at work.

“ _To-chan…”_

Tobio never hear Daiki’s voice like this. Dejected. Heartbroken. Sad, so very sad.

He wants to make the other boy feels better.

“Dai, what happened?”

“ _To-chan, he just stood there and stop trying.”_

One sentence that break Tobio’s heart. One sentence that ends with a broken sob.

* * *

> **dai, don’t give up**
> 
> **please, promise me**
> 
> **_i promise, to-chan_ **

* * *

> **hows final?**
> 
> **_won, let me call u_ **

* * *

“ _…that’s what my coach told me, Kazuyo-san,”_

“He’s right, Daiki-kun. Don’t forget about what he said, ok?”

_“I won’t.”_

“Good, now let me say congratulations for winning Nationals two years in a row! When you’re here, we’ll celebrate properly! I’ll cook your favorite food –and Tobio’s of course—and then we’ll teach you volleyball.”

“ _Then I’ll teach you basketball, Kazuyo-san!”_

“Heh heh, I’m too old for that, Daiki-kun, but you can teach Tobio.”

_“Hah! He’ll say volleyball is superior. He even wrote that now!”_

“Well, it’s true.”

_“It’s not, Kazuyo-san!”_

“Sorry, Daiki-kun, but it’s two against one.”

“ _Fine, then, I’ll show you how basketball is more fun.”_

“Sure! We can’t wait.”

* * *

> **I want to watch dai play basketball**
> 
> **so don’t give up, ok?**
> 
> **_i wont, to-chan_ **
> 
> **good**
> 
> **_I also want to see u play volleyball_ **
> 
> **one day**
> 
> **after we beat shiratorizawa and go to national**
> 
> **…maybe**
> 
> **_doooooont giiveeeee uuuuuuup tooooo-chaaaaaan_ **
> 
> **yes yes you don’t have to write it so big on my thigh, dai**
> 
> **_its so u dont forget_ **
> 
> **we could just write it every day**
> 
> **_nice idea_ **

* * *

> **_coach just collapse_ **
> 
> **_not life threatening_ **
> 
> **_but he wont be head coach anymore_ **
> 
> **can I call?**
> 
> **_we call too often_ **
> 
> **_the bills_ **
> 
> **kazuyo-san say its ok**
> 
> **_pls_ **

* * *

Daiki and Tobio starts their third and second year of middle school, respectively, by a series of bad news and a good news.

Good news: Tobio’s parents finally bought their only son a cellphone with enough monthly coverage for instant message and nightly phone call to his soulmate in Tokyo.

Bad news: Coach Shirogane collapsed at the end of Daiki’s second year, Kazuyo-san is getting sicker since the beginning of Tobio’s second year in April, and Daiki can’t come to Miyagi yet because his parents can’t accompany him and all adults around him (also Tobio) refuse to let him go to Miyagi alone before he’s fifteen.

Daiki, who become more dejected since the team heard the news about his coach, immediately forgotten his trouble in the face of his soulmate’s mental state regarding of Kazuyo-san. For Daiki, Kazuyo-san is –embarrassing enough—like an in-law, who also used to play sport and coaching a team so they can bond from it. Their interactions were limited to Tobio’s ramble through their skin, and weekly phone call with Tobio. Meanwhile, Daiki’s mother is actually has more interaction with Kazuyo-san because they love to talk every two weeks to exchange recipes and gossiping about them.

But for Tobio, Kazuyo-san is his only parental figure.

So Daiki buckle up, try to keep his promise to both his coach and Tobio, and be there for his soulmate.

Also, he tried to do part-time job around his neighborhood, like chores and such, so that he could buy a better cellphone plans for both him and Tobio. He’s hoping to buy the unlimited one so they can video call too.

And maybe, he discreetly has another, separate savings for a (what he hope) train ticket to Miyagi for the upcoming summer.

He told this to Tetsu when his partner ask him why he skip practice. Tetsu, in a way, understand, because he knows how much Tobio means to him.

“But you still won’t give up, right, Aomine-kun?” Tetsu ask, that day.

Daiki gave his best friend a wry grin. “I don’t really know about the existence of the _better player_ , Tetsu. I can only hope. Besides, I already promise Coach Shirogane and Tobio to not give up. So I’ll wait, practice here and there, and try to restrain my frustration towards other players who can’t keep up with me _yet._ ”

“Still, you have to apologize to the other first strings, Aomine-kun. You made them nearly cry,” Tetsu shots back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daiki sigh, “Tomorrow.”

The next day, Daiki did just that. The tension during practice reduce significantly, something that Daiki _just_ realize and make him startle.

A few months goes by. Daiki still come to practice sporadically, and when he didn’t, Satsuki already know he’s on one of his part-time job. Coach Sanada actually told him he can skip practice if he didn’t want to. With that in mind, and the guarantee that he won’t be kick out of the team, Daiki focused on Tobio. He wakes up, text Tobio good morning, go to school and try to study and do homework during break, text Tobio about his lunch and how boring his classes are, either go to practice or part-time after school, send some pictures of cute animals he found on the road to Tobio, go home to do chores and help his mother cook dinner, then call Tobio until they both fall asleep.

Sometimes, he needed Tobio’s encouragement to get up in the morning and go to school. On some days, it’s his turn to encourage Tobio to get up and go to school, because if he skip classes he can’t visit Kazuyo-san in the hospital. His mother has basically adopted Tobio and they exchange text messages about recipes because more often than not Tobio is home alone and need to cook his own meal. Every two weeks on Saturday, Miwa will visit them for breakfast before her visit to Miyagi and accept cookies made by Daiki and his mother, and a box of care package for Tobio.

Their families are so intertwine with each other it warms him somehow. That his mother accept his soulmate, and cherish him too.

Somehow, Daiki missed the entire ‘drama’ or tension between the other Generation of Miracles.

* * *

Daiki is bored. Bored, bored. So very bored.

Summer just started. His savings are not enough to buy a train ticket to Miyagi, but enough to buy unlimited data coverage for both him and Tobio, so the intensity of their phone call increased. They also start to video call every other week, and true to his imagination his soulmate is _so cute_. Something happened between the Generation of Miracles, Daiki can feel it, but he didn’t really know _what_ and he didn’t want to ask Satsuki or Tetsu because they both look so sad every time he try to ask.

Basketball is _definitely_ not fun anymore. Or when he played with others his age. But he decided to try playing with college players or even some older people, who in term of technique and game play are inferior to him but with more mature body to give him enough challenge. At least, they didn’t immediately give up after playing with him.

Somehow, since he came to Teiko, he forgot that he learns to play from street basketball, and if he wants to search for some challenge, he can start there.

There’s only a few more months until they graduate from Teikou. Only one more tournament, one he knows for sure they’ll win. After that, he’ll visit Tobio for the first time during spring break. After that, he’ll go to high school and find a challenger or even an equal, just like Tobio (and Kuroko) said.

Just before summer start, he contemplate not coming to practice anymore. But then, Tobio berate him through one of their nightly phone call.

_“You need to keep practicing, Dai. You’re only fifteen! Your body will grow, you need to take care of it! Kazuyo-san said if you rarely use your body, you’ll grow weaker. So go practice once in a while, ok!”_

Those words, and his inability to deny anything to his soulmate, are the things that make him still go to practice sporadically. If (when) that person comes and challenge him, he will be ready.

He hopes that person will come soon because even now he’s very much _bored_. And getting angry from small things because he’s getting worried every day Tobio told him Kazuyo-san still in the hospital and cannot come home soon.

His tiny soulmate (from what Tobio said about his height), all alone in his house! Daiki knows since earlier age that Tobio’s parents are rarely home. That’s why he stays with Kazuyo-san. Tobio is also good at taking care of chores, something that Daiki’s _mom_ usually use to make her own son did his house chores. But he must be lonely, without Miwa-nee and Kazuyo-san at the big house. Without Daiki there. At least, he has Satsuki and Tetsu here.

And then he feels the tingle he associated with words being written on his skin by Tobio. He glance down to his left arm and stop short.

> **Dai, Kazuyo-san passed away.**

Daiki feels his heart stop for a few seconds before he takes a deep breath and writes back.

> **_im coming to miyagi_ **
> 
> **_wait for me_ **

Daiki never run to his home as fast as that day.

* * *

Tobio watch with detachment as Miwa tried to do everything she needed while also trying to reach their parents. Their mom is in Kyoto and can’t be home until tomorrow afternoon. Miwa didn’t try to reach their dad after the third unanswered call. Tobio told his sister that it’s useless to call him because today is Wednesday and their dad never available on Wednesday. Or any other day, really. Except when he suddenly remember the existence of his family and call home.

Tobio wants to think that it’s unfair for him to judge his dad like that, but all he can think of was how cold this house has become.

Kazuyo’s body still on the hospital because Miwa still overwhelmed with everything. She took the earliest train from Tokyo this morning when Tobio called her from the hospital. After a few hours, the two youngest Kageyama are back to their (too silent) home.

Tobio still can’t believe today happened at all.

After Miwa arrived, Tobio moved from besides their grandpa’s bed. He reached for his pen and wrote a line to Daiki. His soulmate deserved to know, after all they’re practically family.

Daiki said he will come here to Miyagi. Tobio hopes he did, because he need Daiki so much.

Nearly 8 pm, someone knock on the front door. Tobio frowned before getting up from his perch on the living room’s sofa. He walks slowly to the front door that being pounded repeatedly, before opening it.

“Wha—“

In front of him stood a boy about his age but taller, with tanned skin, dark blue hair, and blue eyes shone with despair and worry.

Tobio’s soulmate has blue eyes and blue hair.

Tobio recognize that face.

“Daiki?”

Just a moment after he uttered the name, he’s engulfed in a hug.

Daiki arms are around him and he tucked Tobio’s head under his chin. One hand ended up on his hair, the other on his waist, holding him tight. Tobio rest his head on Daiki’s warm, warm chest. Hearing his heartbeat, surrounded by his scent.

It feels warm. It feels like home.

“Tobio, I’m here.”

In that moment, Tobio break apart, trusting his soulmate to hold him tight and never letting go.

Daiki only tighten his embrace.

* * *

Miwa hastily cleaned up their guest room for Daiki’s mom, who accompany Daiki to Miyagi because his father can’t skip work. Tobio can hear hushed conversations from the guest room, but he decided to ignore it. His grip on Daiki tighten, he pulled the older boy upstairs into his room. Daiki’s still silent, silent, but his presence is warm and comforting.

Tobio quickly enter his room with Daiki and close the door before ushering his soulmate to his bed. He’s too tired to think thoroughly, about how this is the first time they meet each other. They shouldn’t move this fast. But Tobio need Daiki, the only other constant in his life now that Kazuyo-san, the one he always associate with volleyball, forever gone.

Daiki keeps silent, shrugging his jacket off to the ground and removing his outer clothes. Tobio follows his example, and the next moment both of them are only wearing boxers and under shirts.

“To-chan, let’s go to sleep,” Daiki reaches for his hand, his deep voice already becoming familiar too him. Tobio can only nodded and follow Daiki into his bed, and before long they’re wrapped in each other’ again, getting as close as possible without merging into one and taking comfort with the others.

Daiki is here and real. His soulmate, his other half, his constant.

Today may be one of his worst day, but he can get through this.

Tomorrow, their mothers will meet each other, officially welcoming the others into their respective family. Tomorrow, Tobio’s mom will promise to stop taking long business trip, Miwa will promise to come home more often, Daiki will promise that in high school he will have enough money to buy a motorcycle so he can visit more often _._ But that’s for tomorrow. For tonight, Tobio’s content to lay in his soulmate’s arms.

* * *

** Daiki (18.22) **

**tetsu**

**what the hell happened**

**i only gone for a week!**

** Tetsu (18.22) **

**Aomine-kun, why did you text me when we’re on the same room?**

** Daiki (18.23) **

**idk whether u and satsuki want to talk abt it**

** Tetsu (18.23) **

**It’s a long story.**

** Daiki (18.23) **

**ive got time**

* * *

“Why didn’t you or Satsuki tell me these?!”

“You’re busy enough, Aomine-kun. We didn’t want to burden you more. Besides, you’re grieving.”

“…yeah. But Tobio has Miwa nee-san and Akemi baa-san now. He told me to focus on my matches. Now, you and Satsuki can have me too, ok?”

“Fine.”

“And, sorry for not being there enough.”

“We understand, Aomine-kun. But we also glad that Aomine-kun has Kageyama-kun, because I believe he’s the one who grounded Aomine-kun and keeps you from becoming worse.”

“Ah. Yeah. True. But we still won’t use teamwork during the tournament?”

“I believe not. Akashi-kun already decided, and Coach Sanada agree.”

“Tch, fine. Let’s make our last tournament in middle school as good as it’s possible, ok Tetsu!”

* * *

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(20.32)**

**Dai, tomorrow is your semifinal and final, right?**

**Last matches before high school?**

** Daiki (20.32) **

**yes!**

**kuroko said if they win, we’ll go against his childhood friend**

**the one who taught him basketball**

**he wants us to go all out**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(20.33)**

**Nice!**

**It’s a good feeling to play against strong opponent**

** Daiki (20.35) **

**even if its hopeless?**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(20.36)**

**…Kazuyo-san once said**

**As long as the game still on**

**You have to play your hardest to win**

**So u have to take ur opponent serious, ok Dai?**

** Daiki (20.37) **

**ok… as long as they don’t give up halfway**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(20.38)**

**Good!**

**I hope you win!! :D**

** Daiki (20.39) **

**thanks, to-chan**

**imma sleep now**

**gdnight! <3**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(20.39)**

**Night, Dai <3**

* * *

> **_to-chan_ **
> 
> **_i think i did something awful_ **
> 
> **dai? wats wrong?**
> 
> **and wheres ur phone?**
> 
> **_i forgot to charge it after text u goodnight_ **
> 
> **_yesterday’s match…_ **
> 
> **_i just realize smthng_ **
> 
> **_in the final, we go against kuroko’s friend_ **
> 
> **_i went all out, like u said_ **
> 
> **_the five of us too, and that’s weird_ **
> 
> **_i didn’t really notice the score_ **
> 
> **_bcs the team didn’t give up until the very end_ **
> 
> **_they’re not that strong but they still fight_ **
> 
> **but?**
> 
> **_at the end_ **
> 
> **_murasakibara score on our basket_ **
> 
> **_deliberately_ **
> 
> **_like, what the fuck_ **
> 
> **_and then I notice the score_ **
> 
> **_it was 111-11_ **
> 
> **dai what the fuck**
> 
> **_I know…_ **
> 
> **i’ll call to ur house**

* * *

_Riiing… Riiing…_

“Hello, this is Aomine household, Aomine Manami speaking!”

_“Aa, good afternoon, obaa-san. This is Tobio.”_

“Tobio-kun! How are you? It’s rare for you to call here anymore, is there anything wrong?”

“ _Umm… I’m fine, thank you, and no obaa-san, not really. But I need to talk to Dai, is that okay? I would call his cellphone, but it seems like Dai forgot to charge it last night.”_

“Sure! Wait—oh, he’s here already. Talk to you later, Tobio-kun!”

_“Y-yes, obaa-san!”_

Daiki gulped from besides his mother who gives him a pointed stare. Sighing in defeat, Daiki pick up the phone.

“Hi, To-chan…”

“ _Daiki, please explain.”_

* * *

** Daiki (15.50) **

**tetsu i’m sorry**

**i swear I didn’t know or do anything**

**…well, except to go all out**

**but to-chan said that’s ok?**

**i thought we’re scoring like usual**

** Tetsu (16.47) **

**Momoi-san already told me, Aomine-kun.**

**She said you’re preoccupied with Kageyama-kun as usual.**

**Momoi-san also didn’t know anything until nearly halfway through.**

**So I accepted your apologize.**

**But I think it’s already too late.**

** Daiki (17.03) **

**wat do u mean?**

** Tetsu (17.34) **

**My friend has already resign from his basketball club.**

** Daiki (17.36) **

**fuck**

** Tetsu (17.44) **

**I gathered that Kageyama-kun knows about this?**

** Daiki (17.48) **

**yeah**

**he even called yesterday**

**yelled at me and all**

** Tetsu (17.52) **

**Aomine-kun deserves it.**

** Daiki (17.55) **

**hoi!**

**don’t gang up w my soulmate on me**

** Tetsu (18.01) **

**We haven’t even met, Aomine-kun.**

** Daiki (18.11) **

**well he’ll be here for spring break**

**u wanna meet him?**

** Tetsu (18.15) **

**Sure. I need to thank him for making Aomine-kun see sense.**

** Daiki (18.22) **

**rude!**

**btw I hope everything will be ok w ur friend, tetsu**

**don’t hesitate to call for help**

** Tetsu (18.26) **

**Thank you, Aomine-kun.**

**But I apologize, because I will definitely call Momoi-san first.**

** Daiki (18.32) **

**fuck u**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I shift around things for a bit. Like the shits hits the fan with Akashi and everyone is during their 3rd year in which Aomine is too busy dealing with Kazuyo became very sick and being there for Kageyama even with the distance between them to really be bothered by the drama surrounding the basketball club. Kuroko and Momoi knew about this so he didn’t bothered with Aomine, knowing his best friend wouldn’t get worse with their ‘ascending to power’ with Kageyama gatekeeping him. Aomine will always focus on his game, but because the tournament start right after Kazuyo’s death, Kageyama became his main focus he didn’t realize the other plan to do the 111-11 shit.


	2. the second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So this means you don’t have to act so jealous when I mention another setter.”
> 
> “I’m not jealous!”
> 
> “Dai, you drew sad face every time I wrote about Oikawa-san during my first year.”
> 
> “Then you can’t get jealous when I wrote about Mai-chan too!”
> 
> “I never get jealous, she’s obviously your idol.”
> 
> “Ugh. Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _bold italics_** is Aomine Daiki, while **bold** is Kageyama Tobio.
> 
> Daiki is on his first year at Touou while Tobio is on his third year at Kitagawa Daiichi D:

Before the start of Tobio’s third year at Kitagawa and Daiki’s first year at Touou, Tobio spend a week in Tokyo with the Aomine’s. He met Aomine Manami before, when they spend nearly five hours on the road to his home when Kazuyo-san passed away. But this time… this time he get to see the place where Daiki grew up.

On the first day, Daiki ask his soulmate, “To-chan, why don’t you move to Tokyo? Stay with me?”

Tobio hum, “I don’t want to leave the house, Dai.”

Ah.

Sentimentality.

Something that Daiki didn’t really understand but he knew from early age that his soulmate, surprisingly, is a sentimental person. The infamous volley ball that being chewed by his past baby-self was still at the house, after all. Also, there’s so many medal belongs to Kazuyo-san on the house, still on the cupboard where they were belong before. Tobio didn’t have the heart to move or even pack it onto a box.

There’s so many memories on those four walls. Tobio is not ready to leave them yet.

“Also, Mama and Miwa-nee already _promise._ I want them to have a place to come home to. I also love Miyagi and want to try getting accepted at Shiratorizawa. They have a very strong team there.”

“What if I leave Tokyo to join you?”

“No!” Tobio scowled at Daiki who seems amused by this. “You already got scholarship to Touou, you’ll start in a week. They have amazing players that could support you. Their game tactics may not what you usually do, but you’ll adapt and maybe with Momoi-san’s presence they can adapt too. Don’t suddenly change school!”

“You really have understand basketball, eh. Next year, then?”

“…maybe. Only if you dislike your teammates!” Tobio still scowled, unamused. “Basketball is that one thing you love, so of course I try to understand them even though I’ll always think volleyball is way cooler.”

Daiki grin, sharp and bright. “Imma ask Ma tomorrow, then. Also, after we meet Satsuki and Tetsu, we’ll play basketball and volleyball to see which one is the coolest. Now, let’s sleep!”

They naturally gravitated towards Daiki’s bed, something that also happened during his stay in Miyagi. They apparently secure and comfortable enough with each other to share bed. And to cuddle.

Tobio can feel Daiki’s breathe on top of his head. The arms around his waist tighten, then familiar tanned legs intertwined with his. Tobio was not a touchy person, before. With only two people in his household, one who already went away a few years ago, it’s hard to be a touchy freely person. He also can’t casually touch his friends, he’s already awkward enough without asking for a hug from his teammates. But with Daiki…

Maybe it’s because they’re soulmates. Maybe because they already knew each other for ten years. Maybe because Daiki is always there for him. Tobio loves volleyball, adore it and want to always play, play, play. But.

Daiki is that one constant in his life that he would never let go.

“Dai?”

“Hng?”

“I never ask this before… but do you mind having a _boy_ soulmate?”

The arms around his waist tightened. “What brought this on?”

“Nothing.”

“Tobio…”

“Because it’s rare for someone our age to already found their soulmate,” Tobio blurted out. “Some of my classmate decided to just casually date other people. My teammates also talk about girls all the time. You never said that you didn’t mind having a boy as your soulmate, so I was just wondering. That’s all!” Tobio rambled on, feeling his face getting hotter from embarrassment. Personally, he didn’t mind having Daiki, who obviously a _boy_ , as his soulmate. He loves him anyway.

(Also, there’s this tiny voice inside his head that scream ‘ _whoa Daiki is so handsome and tall and his eyes!!!!’_ ever so often. Incidentally, he decided to ignore that voice.)

Above him, Daiki sigh loudly before releasing his grip on him. Panicking, Tobio opened his mouth but before he could say anything, rough but warm hands turning his body around so he’s now face to face with Daiki. There’s a scowl on the other boy’s face, making Tobio’s heart skip a bit.

Daiki watch him intensely. His dark blue eyes meet his own blue eyes. It seems like he’s searching for something, and found it, because he nod decisively. “Tobio. I don’t mind. You’re mine, I’m yours.”

Tobio releases his breath slowly.

“You’re the only one that make _sense._ Sometimes, the only thing that makes waking up in the morning worth it. You’re always there to support me, especially after what happened last tournament.”

“Dai…”

“Shush. I don’t care that you’re a boy. I always want to hold and kiss you. Taking care of you. I told you before, I’m older so I’ll take care of you. Look, tomorrow we’ll meet Satsuki and Tetsu, and they will tell you about how childish I am and how I’m easy to lose temper to anyone especially in basketball. Tetsu will say that I’m a basketball idiot. Satsuki will reveal any secret about me you have and haven’t known about. They both will say that you’re the only one I’m soft with. You’re different, because you’re my best friend and my _soulmate_ and I’ll love you until we’re both old and grey. Ok?”

Tobio nodded, his eyes still being captured by Daiki’s. Slowly, he releases a wobbly smile.

“Ok.”

Daiki smirk. “Now go to sleep, tomorrow we’re gonna have some fun together.”

Tobio nodded. They fall into a comfortable silence for a moment. After a few minutes, Tobio slowly sighed before whispering into the dark,

“You make everything easier.”

 _I can talk to you easily,_ that’s what Tobio means. _I trust you to not judge me and always be there for me. I can unload and ramble about anything to you, draw silly things and write nonsense on our skins. I can talk about volleyball and school and cute animals I saw on my way home. You make it easier to say anything I want to say._

_I can’t talk to people easily. I can’t deliver what I really want to say. I can’t communicate with my teammates as smooth as talking to you. I’m glad I have you._

Tobio didn’t say it out loud, but he knows Daiki understand because the next thing he knows is that he’s being engulfed by a familiar, familiar hug and Daiki gently kiss his forehead.

They breathe in each other’s presence for a few minutes, before Tobio break the silence (again).

“So this means you don’t have to act so jealous when I mention another setter.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Dai, you drew sad face every time I wrote about Oikawa-san during my first year.”

“Then you can’t get jealous when I wrote about Mai-chan too!”

“I never get jealous, she’s obviously your idol.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

* * *

“Kageyama-kun, we want to thank you.”

Tobio blink in confusion. This is the third time he met Daiki’s best friends, Momoi Satsuki and Kuroko Tetsuya. After what happened during their last tournament, the three got closer than before. Tobio, far away from Tokyo he cannot give more support, inwardly grateful. Daiki helps him a lot, one of the reason why Tobio still play volleyball earnestly even after Kazuyo-san’s death. They cling to each other, texting and calling and doodling with more intensity than before.

Especially after slowly, Tobio becoming unable to properly talk to his teammates more. They grew more distant each days, with him grieving but not talking to others including Kindaichi and Kunimi. The third years ignore him, the first years are wary of his scary face, and his year mates tiptoed around him. Somehow, he still come to every practices and deliver every toss perfectly.

Then the last tournament happened and he’s too distracted, still grieving, and they lost even before facing Shiratorizawa. His teammates’ glare still there during the last of their practices before the start of his third year.

“You’re… welcome?” Tobio answered, more than a little bit confused. He thought he didn’t do anything to warrant a gratitude. “For what?”

Kuroko smile a little. “We’re worried about Aomine-kun for a long time, but it seems like Aomine-kun has Kageyama-kun to help him especially after the latest tournament. We’re glad.”

Tobio blushed brightly, making Momoi giggled.

“Hoi hoi, what did you do to To-chan to make him blush that bright?” Daiki’s voice appear from behind him. Tobio moved aside so his soulmate can sit beside him. A few seconds later, there’s a familiar tanned arm around his shoulder, making Tobio smile a little.

“It’s nothing. Aomine-kun shouldn’t worried about it,” Kuroko answered calmly, sipping on his vanilla milkshake. Tobio copied the movement with his own milk.

“What do you want to do today, Tobio-kun?” Momoi ask from her place beside Kuroko, munching on her cake.

Tobio shrugged. “Play volleyball? I want to teach Dai because he said basketball is way cooler, which is a lie.”

Daiki flick his ear, making Tobio jump and scowl. “No way. Basketball is amazing!”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh uh!”

“Well let’s see if you can copy my jump serve, Dai.”

Daiki blink. “You told me you haven’t perfected them yet.”

Tobio shrugged, “Well now is the perfect time to make it better.”

“What about you two, want to watch?” Daiki ask his two best friends who nodded in synch.

So that’s how they spend the rest of the day. Tobio demonstrate his jump serve, doing it a few times under Momoi’s watchful eyes. She manage to give a few tips, especially some training in how to make it more powerful. Then Tobio with Momoi watch the two basketball player play one-on-one; or rather, watch Daiki decimates Kuroko while also giving a few tips about shooting. Tobio then realize that, unintentionally, Daiki wants to spend some time with Kuroko too before they separate school and team by playing basketball together.

Momoi catches his eyes and smile sadly.

At the end of their sudden practice season, Tobio gain two new phone numbers with a promise to keep in touch. Momoi also promised to tell Tobio if (when) Daiki skip too many practice, which makes Daiki whined and Tobio laugh.

During the next three days before he has to go back to Miyagi with Miwa, Tobio spend so much time glued to Daiki’s side, talking and playing and finding out more about the other boy. He thought he becomes too clingy and would try to hold back, if not for the fact that Daiki hold him tighter. Tobio found out how Daiki looks like in the morning, all bleary eyes and scowl that looks like a pout. Daiki always complain about Tobio’s routine of morning runs, while Tobio complain about Daiki’s inability to sleep before nine. They buy tons of milk boxes Tobio never heard or tried in Miyagi, searching for ‘his favorite Tokyo brand’, as Daiki point out. Tobio cook for Daiki and Manami, watch the duo mother-son bakes some cookies, and tried to chat with Takeru, Daiki’s dad, but after a while they decided they’re more comfortable with silence.

Tobio has a newfound love for Teriyaki Burger and banana milk, while Daiki said Tobio’s pork curry is the best. Tobio now watch basketball matches with Daiki, listening to him commenting on the professionals’ plays, while Daiki help him perfected his jump serve and receive.

The things they know about each other are adding up. Even after ten years, there’s still so many things to learn and uncover.

It’s the best two weeks of Tobio’s life so far.

On the train station before he has to leave, Tobio grabs Daiki’s jacket by his two hands, stands on his tiptoes, and kiss Daiki’s cheek.

“See you soon, Dai,” Tobio murmured. He can feel the appearance of blush on his face but makes no effort to hide it.

Daiki gives him a soft and small smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Text me anytime. Don’t forget to call me when you’re home.”

“I will.”

They hold each other for so long, uncaring for strangers’ stares before Miwa yelled from inside the train. Tobio tighten his grasp on Daiki’s jacket before letting go.

* * *

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(17.15)**

**Dai, I forgot to say but I stole your Teiko’s jacket**

**And your Teiko’s jersey**

**:D**

** Daiki (17.17) **

**so thats where they gone!**

**isokay to-chan**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(17. 20)**

**Next time, I’ll steal more**

** Daiki (17.25) **

**sure, maybe my touou’s jersey too**

**to-chan I miss u**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(17.26)**

**But you need it for tournaments and such???**

**I miss you too**

**Its only been three days tho dai**

** Daiki (17.27) **

**i’ll ask them to make more**

**still! three whole days without u!!!!!!!**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(17.30)**

**How’s high school?**

** Daiki (17.32) **

**eh, noisy**

**the classes r boring but thank fuck i can drop econ**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(17.35)**

**Practice haven’t start yet?**

**Don’t skip practice too much dai**

**You still grown, you need the training**

**It’s unfair, you’re already way taller than me ):**

** Daiki (17.40) **

**nope, tomorrow**

**but i already met the team**

**yes ok to-chan**

**gonna skip only once a week, promise**

**but its easier to hug u if ur smaller!**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(17.43)**

**I wanna hold you too**

**Don’t skip if you don’t have to!!**

**How’s your new team?**

** Daiki (17.44) **

**loud, the captain’s weird af**

**but they’re… good enough**

**even w/o prioritizing team play**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(17.46)**

**Nice. But you’re loud too, dai :p**

**When’s your first game?**

** Daiki (17.48) **

**GASP**

**u wound me D:**

**around may 6th, maybe, gotta ask first**

**i’ll ask satsuki to record some for u**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(17.51)**

**Thanks dai (:**

** Daiki (17.52) **

**how’s ur practice?**

**wait never mind I’ll call you for deets**

* * *

“Aomine-kun! Stop playing with your phone and gather your things!”

Daiki grunted, expertly evading Satsuki’s grabby hand. “Just need to reply this text, Satsuki!”

The new manager of Touou Basketball Club huffed in annoyance. The rest of the team watch this in bemusement; one Aomine Daiki went to practice and stay a little bit on the locker room to socialize is rare enough.

Actually, not that rare because Satsuki somehow got hold of Tobio’s number, so now every time he skipped practice more than once a week, he’ll get an earful from both his best friend and his soulmate. But for others, it’s still rare because if they skip once a week like Daiki, the coach will tan their hide.

Satsuki and Tobio needs to _stop_ ganging up on him!

“Stop being such a lovebird!”

“You’re just jealous you haven’t find your soulmate.”

“Don’t rub it in my face, Ahomine!”

Their squabble abruptly stop when they heard a loud exclamation from the team. Simultaneously, they turn around, finally remember that they’re still at the locker room with their teammates.

“What?” Daiki ask, irritated that he’s being interrupted from texting Tobio again.

“Sorry, it’s nothing Aomine-kun. Sorry!” Sakurai Ryou, the only other first year regular, apologize a few times. Daiki just glare harder, making a few people step back.

“Maa, maa, don’t blame them for being curious about your soulmate, Aomine-kun,” their captain, Imayoshi Shouichi, placated the blue haired teen.

“Tch! He lives far so I’ll be texting him frequently.”

“Him?” a second string murmured, “I can’t believe Aomine’s soulmate is a _boy._ ”

“Do you fucker have a problem with that?!” Daiki growled at the one who said it, making people flinched from fright. “Yes, my soulmate is a boy. I’m fucking proud of having him. I may be an asshole but if any one of you ever say something bad about him I’ll _pound you to the ground.”_

A few seconds of tense silence before Daiki nodded to himself, satisfied. He closes his phone and start tidying up his things before closing his locker with a loud BAM.

“C’mon, Satsuki, I want to call Tobio soon.”

Satsuki, who watch the interaction quietly but with keen eyes, just sigh. “You’re the one who’s lazing around, Aomine-kun.”

“Tch.”

Just like that, the two Teiko’s alumni walk out of the locker room. Only after the door closed, the noise starts again from the rest of Touou’s team.

“Eh, things are never boring with Aomine and Momoi around,” the vice-captain, Susa, murmured to his captain.

“Like we need another Wakamatsu.”

“Captain!”

Imayoshi smirk “It’s true.”

“Tch, here I thought they were soulmates,” the second year regular, Wakamatsu Kousuke, grumbled and decided to ignore his captain’s remark. “Can’t believe Aomine’s soulmate is a boy and he’s okay with it. With the way he always read those gravure magazines, you’d think he’ll have some problems.”

“Don’t make such a fuss, Kousuke,” Imayoshi admonish the blond haired teen. “After all, Susa’s soulmate is also a boy but he still look at pretty girls.”

“Stop telling people about my relationship, Imayoshi. Also, you’re so crash.”

“You said that like you didn’t want to show off, Susa.”

“True enough.”

* * *

“Dai, I hate it…”

_“What’s wrong, To-chan?”_

Tobio pressed the phone closer to his ear. He want to hear Daiki’s voice louder, to pretend that his soulmate is here.

“They didn’t want to practice more.”

“ _Eh?”_

 _“_ There’s only so many jump serve that I can perform before my legs got tired, Dai. I thought we’ll practice some other things, like passing or spiking. Kunimi said he didn’t want to do more. Kindaichi said I’m too demanding with my tosses. Hashikami and Oritsume scolded me for being unreasonable. But I just want them to be better!” Tobio’s voice break at the end of his tirade. He just want his team to be better, so they can win their match, so they can stay at the court longer. Was that so bad?

“ _I’m sorry, To-chan…”_

Tobio sighed in exhaustion. The sound echo around his living room. The house is too quiet, but Tobio didn’t want to play some music especially this late. He should’ve start making dinner, but he didn’t have the will. He just want to lay here on his sofa, listening to Daiki’s sound.

“It’s not your fault, Dai.”

_“Still. I can’t tell you any useful advice. Has this been going for a long time?”_

_“_ I think since the beginning of the year? Our last tournament on the second year is a complete disaster, you know that, and some of them was because of me.”

_“You just lost Kazuyo-san, To-chan! You deserve to grief! Did anyone give you problems? You know I’ll fuck them up.”_

Tobio pouted. It’s true, but… “Still. I want to play more. I want to win, to be the one on the court until the end.”

_“Did your teammate wants that too?”_

“Yes! But they didn’t want to practice more!”

“ _You told them what you thought about that?”_

“Yes! I gave them advice but I feel like they didn’t realize or understand what I meant to say. You know I’m bad at communicating with others.”

“ _You sound normal to me.”_

 _“_ Maybe because I’m used to you, Dai. I can tell you anything. But others… you do remember my first meet with Momoi-san and Kuroko-san, right?”

Daiki laugh, a sound that warms Tobio to his very soul. “ _Yeah, you’re really awkward. Talking with short sentences and sounds rude. But by our third meet, you sound normal enough.”_

Tobio pout harder. “Now you understand what I mean! Besides, I didn’t really have to talk to Momoi-san and Kuroko-san, I can just hear the three of you bickering with each other. It’s different when I have to talk to my teammates!”

“ _Yeah, yeah. Still, you need to work on that. Volleyball is more team-oriented sports than basketball, you need to learn how to communicate properly.”_

“I know, but it’s _so hard._ I don’t know how to tell them what I want to say, they always sounds better inside my head but when I said those out loud they sound too mean or worse,” Tobio pouted, before sighing and finally getting up to make dinner after his stomach rumbled, “I don’t want to talk about practice anymore, Dai. How’s your tournament? You already won the preliminaries, right? Two days ago?”

_“Yeah. But you need to talk to someone or at least try before it got worse, To-chan. Also, it never hurt to apologize for harsh words. You know that every time I make one of the first string cry, before, Tetsu will glare at me until I apologize even though all I said is they didn’t try hard enough to play against me.”_

“You’re right, I should apologize… especially to the other third years.”

“ _Do that before your practice next time, ok? Let’s talk about something else, then. My tournament went well enough, but still until now, I haven’t met any team that can challenge me. But you remember Midorima, right? My former teammate?”_

 _“_ I… think I remember the name?”

_“The green haired one.”_

Tobio laugh, opened up his fridge and pulled out a few things to make a simple stir fry. “Yes, I knew him. You show me his photo. I’ll put you on loud speaker, Dai, I’m making dinner. What about him?”

_“What do you make?”_

_“_ Stir fry. So?”

“ _So, Midorima’s team lost to Tetsu’s, a two year old team. He has new partner, and his name is Kagami. He’s a returnee and it seems like he didn’t join middle school with strong team so he’s relatively unknown.”_

“So you’re excited to play this new, unknown player with a team strong enough to defeat one of the Miracles.” Tobio conclude, lips curling when he said _Miracles._

“ _Yes!”_

“I told you, Dai, that you’ll meet other people in high school. Maybe this one can be your challenger.”

_“Yeah, maybe.”_

There’s wistfulness on Daiki’s voice, something that Tobio rarely hear anymore since the Generation of Miracles part ways and vowed to beat each other in high school. Tobio really hope that the one person that can be his soulmate’s rival will come soon.

“When’s your match?”

_“Against Tetsu’s? Around June 24 th. Two weeks from now.”_

“Good luck, Dai.”

“ _How about you? When’s your first match?”_

“Next week, also on Friday.”

_“Good luck to you too, To-chan. Think you can be ‘okay’ with your teammates before that?”_

Tobio turn on his stove and put some oil on his frying pan. “Maybe…”

_“So how’s your week? I heard you had physics quiz today…”_

* * *

> **lost to shiratorizawa again**
> 
> **_im sorry ):_ **
> 
> **_wanna call?_ **
> 
> **please**

* * *

** Tetsu (20.12) **

**Next time, we’ll win, Aomine-kun.**

** Daiki (20.15) **

**good**

**also, good game today, tetsu**

**u definitely improve**

**and that guy too**

** Tetsu (20.22) **

**That guy has a name, Aomine-kun.**

** Daiki (20.27) **

**uh huh**

**try not to lose the other games, tetsu**

**lets meet at inter high**

** Tetsu (20.34) **

**I don’t think we will, Aomine-kun.**

**Kagami-kun has worsened his injury.**

** Daiki (20.42) **

**that idiot**

* * *

Daiki can feel Satsuki’s judgmental stare but he ignore it, as usual.

“You text to him all the time, Aomine-kun, why did you still write on your skin? It can disturb Tobio-kun!”

Daiki glare at his best friend. “No it’s not!”

“It is!”

They just finish their practice before Summer Inter High begun. True to Tetsu’s word, Seirin got eliminated, but he promise they’ll come back stronger for Winter Cup.

Daiki can’t wait.

Meanwhile…

“What is it you want to talk about, Satsuki?” Daiki stare at the girl besides him suspiciously. It’s rare for Satsuki to want a detour on their daily walk home. Daiki knows Tobio is in a middle of a practice match, so he has a little bit of free time. But that doesn’t mean he wants to spend in on a park!

“Dai-chan, you know I love both you and Tobio-kun, right? And I think Tobio-kun is too good for you?” Satsuki started the conversation, walking to a swing and sitting down. Daiki growled before follow her.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I didn’t mean to stalk him, but since he’s your soulmate and he played other sports, I got curious… He was featured in some newspaper, just small articles about middle school volleyball tournament. They called him ‘King of the Court’ because of his ability to command the court. But I heard from some of the middle schoolers that played against him; the name comes from his _own_ teammates and it kind of… an insult him?” Here Satsuki fidget a bit, noticing Daiki’s heightened glare. “They said the title actually means ‘Tyrannical King’, that he’s oppressive to both his teammates and opponent and an egocentric perfectionist. I quote those. Is that true?”

Daiki didn’t believe what he heard. Satsuki must be wrong, yeah?

If there’s problems with his teammates that escalate into something serious, Tobio will tell him, right?

“Dai-chan?”

Daiki just grunted, still thinking. Those conversations from a few weeks ago, Tobio’s frustration on his teammates, and his determination to always win. Is that true? Did he become tyrannical enough to earn that kind of nicknames?

It feels like the _monster_ nicknames that bestowed to the Generations of Miracles by other players.

But, his sweet To-chan? Who pout if he didn’t drink three to four cartons of milk a day? Who video called nearly every night because lately, his mother comes home late enough and often enough? Who was a stuttered mess the first time he met Satsuki and Tetsu, but can ramble for hours about volleyball? Who has a hand care routine because he knows how important his hands are as a setter? Who wrote secrets after secrets, encouragement and cute drawings, when Daiki was on his lowest in middle school even when he’s also worried about Kazuyo-san? _That_ Tobio?

“Dai-chan?”

“Quiet, Satsuki,” Daiki growled, finally sitting down on the ground besides the swing. He close his eyes, not wanting to see Satsuki’s face. Satsuki might be wrong, but this is _Momoi Satsuki._ Her information gathering is legendary. She never wrong.

Daiki can’t believe Tobio never said anything to him.

Or maybe Tobio didn’t know?

His soulmate is oblivious like that, sometimes.

…but really?

Daiki didn’t really know.

“He told me he has communication problem with his teammates,” Daiki murmured into the darkening skies, “You know how he is. He said his teammates didn’t want to push themselves more. To-chan ask for a jump but they didn’t jump high enough, or fast enough.”

“Seems like miscommunication between both sides,” Satsuki finally said after a few moments. “Tobio-kun is definitely the type who wants his teammates to be better, to win, to reach and conquer their limits. But maybe he didn’t say that clear enough? Or he demand more than his teammates able to deliver? But the coach should intervened before things got worse.”

Daiki sighed. Tobio, his awkward mess of a soulmate, might think it’s too troublesome or bad idea. As long as it didn’t affect his play. Or maybe he hardened his heart enough so his teammates’ words won’t hurt him?

Daiki really need some answer. But not right now, because his temper is rising and if he call Tobio and ask about it now, it can devolve into a shouting match through the phone and they’re in a middle of tournament, they can’t have distraction.

“I’ll ask him later,” Daiki finally decided, “He told me he can see either the semifinal or final of Inter High, as long as we won. His summer camp is on the later side of summer break.”

Satsuki just nodded. She didn’t ask Daiki whether it’s a good idea to wait until the end of July to ‘ask’ his soulmate about this, because at the end of the day, the one who knows Tobio so much is Daiki.

“I don’t even know how or why you got these kinds of information… you’re getting way scarier than before since you know Imayoshi.”

“Rude, Dai-chan!”

“Bleh, that’s the truth. Now let’s go home, I wanna sleep.”

“Ugh, you lug. I don’t know why Tobio-kun can stand you.”

* * *

** Daiki (20.31) **

**to-chaaaaaaaan**

**u still gonna watch my match next week, right???**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(20.32)**

**Of course!**

**Mama told me I can stay at your home for ten days**

**After that I need practice**

**For our last tournament**

** Daiki (20.34) **

**good!**

**Then we can do other things too**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(20.37)**

**Play volleyball?**

**I also want to buy milk boxes that can’t be found here ):**

** Daiki (20.39) **

**ur so cute omg**

**can I call?**

**Tobio** **😍** **❤** **(20.41)**

**Sure!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I didn’t know whether the middle school has one or two tournament a year… let’s pretend the one when Kageyama first meet Hinata is on the second one after summer, ok :D
> 
> Also this is supposed to be only one chapter (with the next one) but it got toooo long I decided to cut it in half D:
> 
> Edited 1/10: I just found out Kageyama's Captain at Kitaichi was Hashikami so I change the name...


	3. the third sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dai! Happy birthday!"
> 
> _"It's midnight, To-chan..."_
> 
> "Well, I want to be the first to tell you happy birthday."
> 
> _"Thanks, To-chan."_
> 
> "I miss you."  
>    
> _"I miss you too. Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."_
> 
> "Ugh, wanna talk more."
> 
> _"Imma call you in the morning before class, kay?"_
> 
> "Okay. Sleep well, Dai. Goodnight."
> 
> _"Good night, To-chan. Dream of me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _bold italics_** is Aomine Daiki, while **bold** is Kageyama Tobio. If you’re confused by the length of their conversations, they usually start from their left shoulder and down to left fingers, before moving into left thigh and down to the toe, before moving into right ankle and up to right knee. Yes, they love to doodle and write on their whole skin before painstakingly erasing all the ink and start again.

“Daiki, we’re too early,” Tobio pouted. He just finish his carton of milk while they walk to Yoyogi National Gymnasium where this year’ Inter High is being held. Daiki just smirk at Tobio’s whine.

“I’m excited, Tobio! It’s been awhile since I played Kise, he must be getting stronger,” Daiki mused.

They walk hand in hand, something that happened just recently but feels natural. Tobio’s bright, blue eyes takes on everything surround them, making Daiki chuckled.

“I’m going to run around to warm up, ok?”

Tobio nodded before throw away his milk on a trash can. “Let me accompany you.”

“You can’t keep up with me, To-chan.”

Tobio’s competitiveness raise its head. “Nuh uh, I can.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes I can!”

“Ugh fine, but don’t whine if your t-shirt is too damp!”

“I brought extra t-shirt, Dai, calm down.”

Daiki sighed before he start to jog to what he knew from the map was Touou’s locker room. “I don’t know why I’m surprised, you even bring your volley ball on your bag everywhere.”

Tobio just shrugged. They enter the vacant changing room and deposit their bag on one of the locker, before start warming up. They ran around the Gym a few times with steady rhythm, Tobio shows his soulmate that yes he’s able to keep up with the older boy, even when Daiki only holding back a little bit. They forget the time and when they rushed back to the locker room, Satsuki is already in front of the door, her phone on her ears obviously trying to contact Daiki.

“Satsuki!”

The pink haired girl turn her head towards them, a glare already on her face. “Aomine-kun! You’re late!”

“No, we’re early,” Daiki correct her, grinning. “Brought Tobio here with me. Got carried away jogging around the Gym.”

“Eh, Tobio-kun is here?!”

Tobio step forward from behind Daiki, an awkward smile already on his face. “Ah, hello, Momoi-san,”

“Tobio-kun!” Satsuki crowned, before glowering to Daiki, “Go inside! The others are already here and getting impatient.”

Daiki chuckled. “Bet they thought I’ll be late.”

“Obviously!”

Daiki nodded before walking to the door. Just before he open it, he turns to Tobio who awkwardly stand there, “Wait a minute, Tobio, I’ll bring your bag outside.”

Tobio nodded. Daiki finally open the door, a smirk on his face. He heard the ending of his coach’s words, and answered, “Hoy, did you say something?”

The door is closing behind him. He walk toward one of the locker and retrieve Tobio’s bag.

“Ah, look like you’ve warmed up,” his coach said.

“I thought you guys might have some trouble without me today,” Daiki drawled, before shaking the hand that hold Tobio’s bag. “But wait a minute before you guys talk. I need to bring this to Tobio.”

His captain sigh. “Your soulmate is here?”

Daiki shrugged. “He’s outside. We came early so we jogged around together.” Not waiting for some reply, he turns around and opened his door, sticking his head out. “Tobio!”

Tobio looked up from his conversation with Satsuki. He walks briskly to Daiki and takes his bag from his outstretch hand. “Thanks, Dai.”

“Go from the main door, then turn right. The view from middle seat is better,” Daiki instruct.

Tobio nodded before taking Daiki’s hand and squeeze it. “Win.”

Daiki grinned. “Definitely.”

Tobio turn around and jog to the main door, Daiki’s eyes trailing him. Satsuki watch with grin on her face before she ushered Daiki inside, the rest of their teammates obviously eavesdropped the conversation.

“Now Tobio-kun is here, you have to win, Aomine-kun,” Satsuki said as the door closed.

“This is the first time he watches my game, of course I won’t embarrass myself in front of him.” Daiki replied with a sharp grin, earning a few startled look from his teammates and an approving one from his coach and captain. “Besides, we’re playing against Kise. I’ve been wanting to play against him for a long time. He’s one of the few guys I can crush as hard as I can.”

* * *

Tobio moved to a more seclude area to change his t-shirts. After finished changing, he walks to the main door and just before he reaches it, he receives a text from Kuroko that he and his team is here. A few moments after Tobio text back about his whereabouts, he hears someone called his name.

“Kageyama-kun!”

Tobio’s sharp eyes already scanned the area, well aware of Kuroko’s tendency to disappear from sight. He found his soulmate’s former teammates besides a tall red head, most likely his teammate. He jogged lightly to them.

“Aa, hello, Kuroko-san.”

“You’re here early?”

Tobio nodded. “Daiki’s impatient, so we’re here early.”

Kuroko nodded before stepping aside the crowd behind him, his teammates, who look at him curiously.

“Who’s this, Kuroko? Your friend?” the tall red head ask. Tobio think the older boy look very intense with a large presence, but not as noticeable as Daiki.

Tobio blinked when he sees they look at him expectantly. Blushing, he bow and introduce himself. “A-ah, I’m Kageyama Tobio, Daiki’s soulmate.”

Sounds of shock can be heard and Tobio straightened up quickly. A frown appear on his face before he can help himself.

Before anyone can ask anything, Kuroko decided to cut in, “This is your first time watching Aomine-kun’s game, Kageyama-kun?”

Tobio brightened. “Yes! I can’t wait to see him play.”

“You can sit with us,” the only girl on the group told him. “Oh! Sorry, I’m Aida Riko, Seirin Basketball Team’s coach. Do you play basketball too, Kageyama-san?”

Tobio got startled when she said she’s the coach, but subtly impressed. He shook his head, “No, but I play volleyball.”

The huge boy besides her nudge Aida, “the match is going to start soon,” he murmured, and before long the group and Tobio sit inside.

“There’s so many people here,” one of Kuroko’s teammates murmured.

“Kuroko, who do you think will win?” the red head ask. Tobio really needs to start learning their names.

“I don’t know… it’s a first that the ‘Generation of Miracles’ play against each other.” Kuroko answered. Tobio who sits beside him –and on the edge of the group—leaning forward to watch the crowd carefully. There’s so many of them, but this is National after all even though it’s only the quarter finals. “It’s just… that Kise-kun started playing basketball because he admired Aomine-kun, so they often played against each other… but Kise-kun never won against Aomine-kun once.”

Tobio feels a little bit startled hearing that, but then he remembered one evening when Daiki wrote about a blond who starts to play because of him and then in a few months he’s nearly on par with him.

“Is ‘Kise-kun’ the blond haired boy?” Tobio ask Kuroko who nodded.

“I believe Aomine-kun has shown some pictures?”

Tobio nodded. “Yeah, his middle school team. I remember their face but I always bad with others’ names… sorry.”

Before they can talk again, the players walk into the court. Tobio strain his head to look for his soulmate… and there he is. He wants to stand up and call his name, but refrained. Instead, Tobio just smile.

“ _Let the second quarterfinal game between Kaijo High and Touou Academy begin!”_

He can’t wait to see Daiki in action.

* * *

After the second quarter end, Kuroko ask him, “What do you think, Kageyama-kun?”

“I don’t really understand basketball as much as I wanted to, but everyone is amazing. After all, this is the National so I predict the most amazing players in Japan are here. Number 9 on Daiki’s team has amazing quick release, and the Number 4 on Kise-san’s team is fast. But Daiki and Kise-san seems to be on another different level…”

Kuroko nodded. “Ah yes, this is also the first time you watch Generations of Miracles play, Kageyama-kun. For us especially those who play against them in junior high school, they obviously on a different level than the average basketball players.”

“I heard from Daiki that there’s nearly no one that can challenge him,” Tobio murmured, watching both team bow to the audiences. “Kise-san can keep up with him, but still can’t beat him.”

“It’s only nine point’s difference. I personally didn’t know whether it’s Kise-kun or Aomine-kun who will win,” Kuroko then zipped open his bag and grab his dog, startling Tobio. “I’m going to get some air for Nigou. The break is ten minutes if you want to go outside for a bit, Kageyama-kun.”

Tobio nodded and get up, following Kuroko to the exit door. Kuroko turn left while he turn right to search for some vending machine, promising to return in ten minutes. While he wandered through the (thankfully) straight corridor, he found a huge waiting area and a familiar figure.

“Dai?”

The figure turn around and smile. “To-chan, what are you doing out here?”

“I should ask you that,” Tobio murmured, walk faster to reach Daiki’s side. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“Nah, I want to take a breath. The locker room is too stuffy,” Daiki answered before swiftly take Tobio’s hand in his. Their fingers tangled while they stand side-by-side. Daiki seems troubled, though.

“Dai, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, To-chan. Just…” Daiki takes a deep breath before letting out a small smile. “Kise is getting better. It’s exhilarating. In middle school, we’re always win. But I feel better now not knowing if I will.”

“I still want you to win, though.”

“Don’t worry, we will win and the medal will be yours.”

“I don’t need it, Dai!”

Daiki chuckled, tightening his fingers. “Put it on the glass cabinet at home, besides Kazuyo-san’s medals.”

Tobio smile wobbly. “Okay.”

They stand still for a few minutes before Daiki turn around and face him. “What are you doing out here, To-chan?”

“I’m thirsty,” Tobio pouted, “I’m searching for a vending machine but I found you instead.”

“Sorry to disappointed you.”

“Never.”

They laugh before Daiki accompany Tobio to a nearby vending machine to buy a milk boxes. They talk and laugh a bit more before Daiki needs to go back to the locker room.

Tobio yank Daiki down to give him a small peck on his cheek. “Go win, I’ll cheer for you.”

Daiki grin. “Okay.”

* * *

“In the end, it’s an all-out brawl between two Generations of Miracles,” the person in front of Tobio murmured. “The others can only step back and watch, giving their respective Ace the ball for nine whole minutes.”

Inwardly, Tobio agreed. The last quarter Daiki got even more amazing even with four fouls. His concentration is unwavering. The two Ace make the same back-to-back shoots, with Daiki in the lead and Kise-san making the same movement. It’s exhilarating, like Daiki said.

A perfect copy. What a terrifying ability.

Tobio think, _so this is the Generation of Miracles._

They both strong. But Tobio knows _his_ Daiki is stronger and in the end, he still won.

But what a match.

“Kise-kun is able to copy Aomine-kun perfectly, he will be even stronger on Winter Cup,” Kuroko said while also watches his two friend on the court, before turning to Tobio and talk a low voice, “what do you think about Aomine-kun’s game?”

Tobio smile a little. “He’s amazing. So agile, fast, those formless shots are unbelievable. He’s just… amazing. I can’t look away from him.”

 _I feel like he could really enjoy the game if not for the fact that Kise-san is copying his abilities,_ Tobio thought, gathering his belongings while the crows around him starts to disappear. The Kaijou vs Touou is the last game for today, after all. _Someone who challenge him, but not the way he thought. There’s even some smile nearly the end of the match._

“That last chance, I still didn’t know how Aomine can react that fast,” the red head besides Kuroko said.

“It’s because in Teiko, Aomine-kun will make that move,” Kuroko said, “before we left the team play style. Aomine-kun may not use that again in Touou, who prioritize individual strength than team play, but it is the kind of play Kise-kun do with Kaijou.”

Kuroko’s team around him felt silence, making Tobio a little bit uncomfortable and awkward. Fortunately, a moment later there’s an incoming message on his phone.

> **From: Daiki! :D** **💜** **(16.22)**
> 
> **where r u?**

Typing his response, Tobio stands up and bow to the group. “Um… I need to leave now,” he straightened and gives them a small, awkward smile. “Err, good luck, I hope I can watch you during Winter Cup.”

Kuroko and the others nodded. Tobio bow again before leaving quickly, his feet brought him to the side door he came from in the morning with Daiki. There stood his soulmate already on sweats and jacket, still somewhat drench in sweet even with a towel around his neck.

Tobio walk faster to Daiki’s side and touch his arm, tentatively. Daiki turns around and gives him a small smile.

“Ready to go?”

Tobio just hummed. Their fingers intertwined again as they walk through the throng of people.

“When is your semifinal, Dai?” Tobio finally break the silence after a few minutes. They’re waiting for their bus on the bus stop, still hand in hand, with Daiki leaned against a pillar and Tobio leaned against Daiki. Other people gawked at them, for one reason or another. Tobio ignored them. He’s still happy from Daiki’s win.

“In two days, and the day after is the final.”

“Who’s your opponent?”

Daiki smiled a little. “Don’t know. Satsuki will text me about them tonight. Now, what do you want to eat?”

“Hmm, anything. Your pick.”

“Teriyaki burger, then.”

Tobio smiled a bit. “You’re so predictable, Dai. My treat.”

“Nuh uh, I’m older.”

“You can’t use that excuse every time we go out to eat, Dai!”

“Definitely can.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh uh.”

“Fine. I’ll pay for the desserts.”

“Not if we buy them on the same place as the burgers.”

“Dai!”

* * *

The next day, before their semifinals, Daiki’s coach bench him. The older boy cursed, but when Harasawa refuse to budge and then pointed out his injured legs, even Tobio agree with the decision.

“You can play again next tournament, Dai,” Tobio soothe the older boy who sulk on the bench. They decided to watch the semifinals between Onita High and Touou Academy together. It’s a nice experience, to watch basketball match together. They did watch matches on TV, before, but this feels different.

“I just want to play,” Daiki sulk before yelling as Sakurai managed to point another three pointer. “Nice shoots!”

“Of course you wanted to,” Tobio smile, content with watching the way Daiki’s eyes lightened up every time one of his teammates score two or even three points. “If I can’t play volleyball for a few week, I’ll sulk too.”

Daiki nod before backtrack. “Wait, I didn’t sulk!”

“You pout like a child, Dai.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh uh.”

“Nuh uh!”

They continue to bicker, oblivious to the fact that some of Daiki’s teammates that can’t stay on the bench watch the interaction with fascination. The two soulmates also didn’t realize that this, their interactions, will be the source of Touou’s Basketball Team’s gossip because this is the _first_ time they watch their Ace, a genius with terrifying presence and overwhelming power, bicker with a younger boy and act like a love sick teenager.

The next day, when they decided to watch the final match between Touou and Rakuzan, some of Daiki’s teammates manage to documented their ‘interactions’ because the first strings who played didn’t believe when they said Aomine Daiki act like a lovesick fool. The next time the Touou’s Basketball Team meet for a practice, after their bitter loss to Rakuzan in Inter High, the first strings tease Daiki so much the blue haired boy blush brightly, making the basketball players laugh at their Ace.

Momoi Satsuki, from the sideline, smile so wide while their coach only sigh.

After all, it’s been a long time since Aomine Daiki act like a child and being teased during practice. This instance also make the team finally relax and ‘accept’ their Ace, finally realizing while he’s a genius and a ‘Miracle’, he also still a nearly-sixteen years old boy with a cute soulmate and still bicker like a six years old child.

* * *

> **_im sorry i cant be there_ **
> 
> **its ok dai**
> 
> **its been a year**
> 
> **but i still miss him**
> 
> **call me?**
> 
> **_Ofc_ **

* * *

“Dai! Happy birthday!”

“ _It’s midnight, To-chan…”_

 _“_ Well, I want to be the first to tell you happy birthday.”

_“Thanks, To-chan.”_

“I miss you.”

“ _I miss you too. Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow.”_

“Ugh, wanna talk more.”

_“Imma call you in the morning before class, kay?”_

_“_ Okay. Sleep well, Dai. Goodnight.”

_“Good night, To-chan. Dream of me.”_

* * *

> **dai pls call me**
> 
> **_to-chan?_ **
> 
> **mama late again**
> 
> **dad’s here but**
> 
> **_pick up ur phone_ **
> 
> **but I need to speak quietly**
> 
> **_its ok_ **

* * *

“Go a little bit faster, Hashikami!”

“Watch your tosses, King! It’s fucking suck _._ ”

“I told you to go a little bit faster! And don’t call me King!”

“What, we’re not good enough for you?!”

“That’s not what I mean!”

“Hashikami, Kageyama! Stop fighting!”

* * *

“Kindaichi, please jump a little bit higher!”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can! Jump!”

“It’s already six, if you only going to criticize me again and again, I’m going home!”

“Wait Kindaichi—“

* * *

He’s spiraling, with only Daiki as his anchor but even he’s so far away.

Tobio knows he’s spiraling. He _knows,_ okay. The way he always stays up late after practice for one more serves because he want to escape the memories of Kazuyo-san at his home. The way his temper now always fell short with his teammates. The nearly-daily shouting matches between him and the other third years, especially his captain Hashikami. The way he can’t say what he wants to say to his teammates and instead shouting things that even _he_ knows are toeing the line. The way he nearly makes Kindaichi cry, which makes _him_ cry, which makes Kunimi sighed in frustration and locked the three of them in an empty classroom to _talk_. That talk bring a small sense of peace and a huge understanding between the trios, a welcoming progress especially for Tobio. But sadly, that understanding didn’t extend to the entire team. Instead, his and Hashikami’s relationship is getting worse.

His mom is rarely at home anymore. She receives a promotion that makes her has to go to more business trips outside Miyagi. She tried to refuse, but Tobio can see the longing in her eyes to just go out and travel. His mother is always like that. Even when she’s home, there’s some impatience and restlessness in her eyes, like she wants to just get out of the house and go somewhere.

Tobio himself feel content to be at home, but then again he didn’t really do anything except playing volleyball, contacting Daiki, and trying some receipts. He’s happy to do those (except volleyball) at home.

His mother, on the other hand; her sense of wanderlust is too strong to be contained.

That’s why, a few weeks after the end of summer break, he told his mother to accept the promotion. He might feel a little lonely, but with the recent improvement between him and Kindaichi-Kunimi, the duo decided to spend some time on his home to do homework and just plain hanging out. Definitely an improvement, because since Kazuyo-san passed away, they started to grew apart. When Kunimi and Kindaichi found out the reason why he was so withdrawn last year, they punch his arms in annoyance and make him promise to not do it again.

Kunimi also said that his home cook meals are delicious and the deciding factor of them studying at his home. Tobio didn’t really mind, in fact he’s happy to cook meals for more than two or even one person. The trio’s relationship improved, Tobio video call Daiki nearly every night, his mother call him every two days, and Miwa decided to start her internship in Miyagi next month.

Tobio _was_ spiraling, but he’s getting better.

But suddenly, at the beginning of October, his dad comes home.

It’s not a joyous occasion.

Kageyama Akihiro, for as long as Tobio remembered, never home. Miwa said the last time the man came home for more than two days was in his third year of elementary school, even then he only stayed for maybe a week. After that, he got promoted as a head branch office in Hokkaido, and simply never comes home anymore. The only ‘proof’ of his existence is the monthly ‘allowance’ he send to Kazuyo-san for Tobio and Miwa; and after Kazuyo-san passed away, directly to Tobio.

Nearly six years later, Kageyama Akihiro got demoted and being sent back to the Miyagi branch in Sendai, and takes his frustration on alcohol. That’s where the problems begin.

His father decided to stay ‘somewhere’ in Sendai, went home once or maybe twice a week, getting drunk, and then went back to Sendai. He didn’t give any more allowance to Tobio, but thankfully he never spent his saving excessively even when he’s in Tokyo because Daiki insist to pay for everything. When both Tobio’s parents are home, they’re screaming at each other. Kageyama Akemi at least has the decency to get Tobio out of the house for a bit, when he either stay at Kindaichi’s or Kunimi’s house, so Tobio never really heard the worst of their arguments. But he’s old enough to know where all of this fight will lead to.

His parents are soulmates, but when they fight like this, it always seems like they’re not.

It makes Tobio afraid about his own relationship, making him cling to Daiki more. But the blue haired teen welcome it and even cling back tighter.

Everyone tried to keep him afloat, and for that Tobio is really thankful; but Tobio’s still spiraling, not worse than before but still damaging.

* * *

> **_to-chan where r u_ **
> 
> **sorry dai just got home**
> 
> **_its late????_ **
> 
> **practice**
> 
> **_to-chan_ **
> 
> **dai pls don’t**

* * *

“Ohara, your tosses are too near to the net!”

“I-I’m sorry, Kageyama-senpai!”

“Stop terrorizing the fucking first year, King!”

“I didn’t!”

“No, you did. What, you can’t push me around today so you decided to change target?”

“You’re the one who don’t want to practice more—“

“Kageyama! Oritsume!”

* * *

“I told you we’re _not_ going to do that, Kageyama!”

“I also told you it’s the most _efficient,_ Captain!”

“You’re just angry we won’t use your idea, _Tyrant King._ ”

“Captain, that was a low blow.”

“You just stubbornly refuse to do it because you _can’t._ ”

“Kageyama, go practice with Kindaichi. Ohara, replace Kageyama on Hashikami’s team.”

“…yes Coach.”

* * *

> **💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜**
> 
> **_to-chan?_ **
> 
> **nothing dai**
> 
> **_okay, but_ ** **💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜** **_u too_ **
> 
> **(:**

* * *

“Kags, you really need to stop antagonizing Hashikami,” Yuutarou told the black haired teen one day when the three of them walk home together after another practice.

“I didn’t even say anything,” mumbled Kageyama, aggravated by today’s incident. His tosses are a little bit unstable, but his spikers still able to pick them up. Kageyama apologize, and Yuutarou knows it’s sincere, but then their Captain decided to mock Tobio for it.

Another day, another fight.

Before, maybe earlier this year, Yuutarou might fight Kageyama too. But then, Kageyama truly apologize and tried to reign his temper, to communicate better, to be _better._ It’s a slow process, but he still did it. Sometimes he lose it, especially a little bit before summer and during summer camp, but after the fight between Yuutarou and Kageyama that result in the three of them finally _talk_ , Kageyama’s getting better. Yuutarou told Kageyama point blank that he really cannot match the quick attack, not because he didn’t try to, but because he tried his best but still _can’t._ Kageyama relent and didn’t use the toss again.

Kunimi ask about his ‘change’, make it so Kageyama has to answer, and he did. Yuutarou got angry, both at Kageyama for stubbornly refuse to tell them anything before and let them help, and at himself for not recognizing Kageyama was in fact grieving and not suddenly became a tyrant king just because. Kunimi slap the back of Kageyama’s head in frustration, and Kageyama promise to be better.

Now, every time Kageyama slip a little especially to their underclassmen, they pinch his arm or glare. Kageyama grin sheepishly, and apologize. It’s not something that happened frequently, maybe only once or twice every week. Definitely an improvement.

Except, of course, Kageyama’s relationship with Hashikami, their Captain and Wing Spiker, and Oritsume, their other Middle Blocker.

Yuutarou can’t really blame Kageyama, because the Setter is really tried to be more considerate, but Hashikami and Oritsume already dislike Kageyama and never miss a change to antagonize Kageyama.

Yuutarou really can’t wait for this year to end already and start to play with a new team in High School. Speaking of high school…

“By the way, Kags, which high school do you want to go?”

Besides him, Kageyama hummed. “Shiratorizawa, because Kazuyo-san went there.”

Behind them, Kunimi groaned. “Oikawa-san is going to be unbearable if you’re going to Shiratorizawa.”

“He’s at Aoba Johsai, right?”

Kageyama nodded. “Yes. Are you both going there?”

Yuutarou shrugged, “if they send an invitation, yes. Kunimi at least can pass the entrance test.”

“Yes, because I have more brain cells than the both of you.”

“That’s mean, Kuni!”

“I mean, he’s not wrong… his math score is higher than both of us combined, Kindaichi.”

“Ugh, true.”

* * *

_“Evening, To-chan!”_

“Dai!”

_“To-chan! How’s your day?”_

“I’m good—“

“Is that your soulmate, Kageyama?”

“ _To-chan? Who’s that?”_

“Oh! That’s Kindaichi, we’re having a sleepover at his home.”

 _“_ H-hi, Kageyama’s soulmate!”

_“To-chan, if you’re with some friends you could just say so, I can call you later.”_

“N-no, I can go to the balcony for a bit! It’s okay…”

“Go outside, Kags, you have watch this film already.”

“Go away, Kageyama.”

“That’s mean, Kunimi!”

_“To-chan, I’m hanging up, okay?”_

“Dai, ignore them. I already outside, so today’s a good day, how about you?”

* * *

> **_good luck for today, to-chan_ **
> 
> **thanks, dai**
> 
> **_< 3_ **
> 
> **we won**
> 
> **_!!!_ **
> 
> **_call me the details later_ **

* * *

“So my first match was with this mismatch team that obviously never play in the tournament. Easy win, but there’s this one guy…”

_“Whoa interest in others already, To-chan?”_

Hearing the teasing notes, Tobio blushed. “Stupid! It’s nothing like that. It’s just… he’s obviously just start to play. His receive, serve, toss, and block are suck. But Dai, he’s not even 160 cm but he can jump maybe twice his height _._ He has superior athletic skills and insane reflex. It’s a shame he’s suck at other basic skill sans spiking…”

“ _Hmm, if his team only played now, maybe he never has a proper coach or team before. Those things are important too, because you can’t really learn how to play volleyball on the street.”_

Tobio snort. “Yeah, unlike basketball.”

Daiki laugh from the other side. “ _That’s while basketball is the superior sport!”_

“No way!”

_“So, what else?”_

“Then after the match he declare himself as my rival…”

* * *

> **Daiki**
> 
> **_to-chan?_ **
> 
> **_tobio whats wrong?_ **
> 
> **_tobio pls answer the phone_ **
> 
> **_tobio!!_ **

* * *

There’s a knock on Tobio’s front door, but the raven haired boy reluctant to get out of his cocoon of comfort. Last night, after finally picking up Daiki’s seventh call, the Setter bawled his eyes out to his soulmate who can only listen and comfort him from afar. After nearly half an hour of crying, he finally told Daiki about what happened, things that he unintentionally (or maybe not) hid from his soulmate; the pressure to finally go to National from his coach since the start of his third year, the bouts of anger, the yelling and the frustration, the apologize that being accepted by his teammates (can he even call them that anymore?) but gazes full of distrust and anger still followed him from his Captain and Middle Blocker. About him spiraling after their loss before summer but then he’s getting better especially after he spent some time with Daiki and clearing things with Kindaichi and Kunimi; before going downhill since the arrival of his father.

The shouting between his parents. The harsh words between him, Hashikami, and Oritsume. And finally, his toss being rejected by Oritsume during final. During his last official match in junior high school.

How he’s actually not okay but he didn’t want to tell Daiki about this because his soulmate for the first time in two years able to play with a team that support him. He didn’t want to spoil Daiki’s mood, didn’t want his soulmate to be more worried about him than he has to.

For maybe the first time ever, Daiki screamed and talk so loud and long Tobio ears are still ringing from it. Tobio then sob, still overwhelmed, automatically making Daiki shut up, calm down, and soothe him, promising to be there the next day. Tobio just grunted, before falling asleep before dinner.

He’s really glad that this weekend, both his parents are not home because he didn’t need another unnecessary headache after yesterday.

Now, just before lunch, there’s a never ending knock on his front door and Tobio knows who’s on the other side of the door. He get up, still with the blanket around him, and walk downstairs slowly to open the door.

True to his prediction, his soulmate is standing in front of him. With burrowed face full of worry and something that Tobio slowly recognize as love, wild dark blue eyes that becomes softer when they meet Tobio’s own blueberry eyes.

“To-chan,”

Hearing his name, Tobio sob and throw himself at his Daiki, trusting his soulmate to always catch him.

Daiki did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who kinda confused about the timeline (because sometimes, I am too): The last part happened during mid-November, nearly the end.
> 
> Also, this chapter supposed to include the winter cup but alas it’ll be way longer so I (again) separate it into the next chapter D:


End file.
